zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Small talk
do your small talk here or begin a new topic--big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 03:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sigh... -- yawn 03:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Those in Favor in leaving Ichigo alone please sign Here *--Silverblade1 03:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *--Tomhannah 22:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) * * :(Ichigo u may sigh although i think its kinda givin)--Sad puppy... 03:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::isn't this great?! all this space for you and leon! :) oh, and you can start topics too!--big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 03:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ....fine ill stay out of ur space...--¡no halbla espanal! Woo, small talk thingy. Maybe there should be one for help/translation requests too? Or are those better on Zoid talk pages? Pointytilly 04:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Tilly- I'll leave that up to you, since you seem to do most of the translating... The only problem is people just seem to go to the talk pages for anything related to that zoid, even if the question doesn't pertain to the article. --Azimuth727 20:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) so um...what does this do? :It's a place to talk rather than cluttering the talk pages. Pointytilly 22:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) does that guy want to join--Silverblade1 22:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) sooo, liger zero vs zero empire. who would win? 19:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus Liger Zero Imperial, hands down. (Zoids Fanatic 19:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) except in artic conditions.ZGWolf 20:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Right, but still, it has blades. (Zoids Fanatic 20:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) the zero x has blades i don't recal the empire having any. I thought they were the same? (Zoids Fanatic 21:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) no the zero x is the cas for the zero empire.ZGWolf 21:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, in that case it be a tie. (Zoids Fanatic 21:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) it could only be a tie if flamethrowers were in use.ZGWolf 22:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Or if you just nuke both of them. (Zoids Fanatic 17:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) REBELLION! um...no one uses this space....this is about the time the crikets go chirp...chirp...chip...--Silverblade1 19:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) *injects page with LIFE* ... now people will show up just to see who the heck posted here! 15:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) cerberus Um, this is one of the most oddest pages I have seen. Well, not as odd as my Userpage, but ya. (Zoids Fanatic 15:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) *checks zoids Fanatic's userpage* 15:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus ... you forgot dark poison as a reason to why molgas rock ;_; 15:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus I'll have to add that in then. But ya, my userpage is pretty random. (Zoids Fanatic 15:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) All it needs is a piece of pie, then it would take the cake. 16:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC)cerberus I shall now comandeer this rebellion subsection and use it to discuss items that have nothing to do with zoids yet appear in the zoids universe. todays subject hybernation pods!ZGWolf 20:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hybernation pods were used by the Zoidians to escape the Necromorph swarm. They hid any sense of life or warmth from the Necromorphs, believeing them to think that the person in the pod was dead. However, this made it easy for Dan to collect them. He now has a collection of 300000 frozen Zoidians. Yay for random. (Zoids Fanatic 20:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) That makes perfect logic but is denied sense. what does one do with 300000 frozen Zoidians? ZGWolf 20:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) He brags about it. and just looks at them. (Zoids Fanatic 20:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) I see and what would happen if one or two or nine thousand were to.... escape! ZGWolf 21:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, he'd rather not let his collection run, so he get Nunnally to gather them (geass works wonders.) Though the doors to the room have automatic turrents, so escape may not be the best option. (Zoids Fanatic 21:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) aha serious question time. what kind of ammo do shock cannons use? ZGWolf 22:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) THIS IS SPARTA! So what's your customized battle cry?ZGWolf 15:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) For me, it's "We're not going to die!" For my characters, it's normally "Kill Lelouch first!" (Zoids Fanatic 15:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) That is very surprising.ZGWolf 22:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What zoid would you pilot? be somewhat realistic in your desicion. personally I would probably drive a command wolf, nimble and effective. if the sky's the limit: Diablo tiger ZGWolf 15:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, for me I'd pilot either a King Liger, or a Houndsoldier, or a Buster Tortoise. The King and the Hound because I like them, and the Buster because it means I can stay, very, very far away from my enemy. Heh heh, I'm a noob. (Zoids Fanatic 17:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) I have changed from command wolf to leo blaze. no longer used in military means cheap, and it is really very tough for it's size. and it's small enough to hide in the woods. also D.A. Lizardss rock! Here we discuss page Ideas. here ideas will be suggested for a new page. then we will debate weather or not the page is noteworthy enough to be created. Suggestion 1, Generic Weaponry: : shock cannons, strike claws, e-bite fang, beam cannons, long range rifles, dual sniper rifles, Go 4 Broke, AZ missle launchers, Gatlings. : okay maybe some of those are too generic but I still wonder about AZ missle launcers and shock cannons. Suggestion 2, Individual Pages for Games: : This is more me wondering why all the games seem to be divided by series, surely there is enough about some games to get thier own page. also is the cyber drive zoids page for the zoids or the game? : Polls I am really surprised no one started this. Poll 1, Best Aquatic Zoid. Hammer head, Sea Striker, Wardick, Brachios, Barigator, Killerdome, ect. I vote Leogator, it is awesome. ZGWolf 23:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I vote Sea Striker, given it's awsome. (Zoids Fanatic 23:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC)) Leogator. Unless one counts that Gorgon could swim in the comics, because Gorgon > everything. Pointytilly 21:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) CURRENT SCORES: LEOGATOR: 2, SEA STRIKER: 1 Poll 2, What Zoids should be next. For the anime series, for the Protagonist, I am sick of Ligers, but I would like to see something with ninja Skillz so... Des Cat, antagonist should get... uhh... Dark Spiner. at least in the begining.ZGWolf 23:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) CURRENT SCORES: DESCAT: 1 DARK SPINER: 1 Bring them Back! seriously how hard would it be to revive the zoids series in America? Tomy should have relized that once people started importing that there is a market for zoids over here! CGI animation is getting cheaper, look at shows like codelyoko. it's french for crying out loud. they aren't exactly well known for anime. they could bring back the awesome fights they could start a new series! at least they could give us a corny movie so that we'd stop caring! okay my rant is over. your turn. (that was a question in the beggining)ZGWolf 00:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I think Genesis is going to be released. (Zoids Fanatic 01:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC)) well so far nothing. I was actually expecting something to happen too. ZGWolf 02:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Eh, thats why FanFic exists. (Zoids Fanatic 03:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC))